dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Whoniversals
[https://www.youtube.com/c/TheWhoniversals The Whoniversals] is a collaborative YouTube channel where a group of fans talk about Doctor Who. The channel was created and founded by Matt Moir and Nick Payne in September 2015. The original run started back in January 2016 and closed in February of that year due to a hacking problem. Payne attempted to re-boot the channel on 1st March 2016, but this now serves as a now defunct secondary channel as Moir couldn't gain access (and later Payne couldn't either, hence now being defunct). Later in March 2016, Moir created the current channel. No videos were uploaded to the new channel until a few months later when Jean-Luc Harry approached Moir sending him a Twitter DM with the idea of starting up a Doctor Who related channel, Moir took it seriously and Payne wanted to bring the channel back. Along with Payne and Moir, Oli Everett from the first era also returned, and Harry joined the team. The Whoniversals returned on the 11th July 2016. Tommy Sargent distanced himself from the group after the abrupt end of the original run and was later replaced by Owain Smith for the rebooted channel Tiana Rose (then known as Travis Gregson) later joined the team in late November 2016, and made their introduction for New Year's Eve. Rose disappeared from the channel a year later. In 2017 both Owain Smith and Oli Everett left the channel with their final videos being uploaded on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve respectively. Ben Wildibank became a member in January 2018, carrying off the two leaving members. A unnamed member joined the channel in February 2018 as a behind-the-scenes member and was set to start making videos in Summer 2018 after spearheading a channel re-vamp, which would have featured the removal of individual member colours. Jean-Luc Harry originally left before the re-vamp to allow this new member to begin but however in July some of the videos had been deleted. With the said unnamed new member the most likely suspect, they were fired by the other members and Jean-Luc Harry returned to help reorganise things. The fired member took the redesign when they left meaning the colour scheme remained as it was with minor updates by Harry and Wildibank. As of January 12th 2019, the channel sported a brand new title sequence, created by Isaac Emberson-Heeks of Embersfield Films. After numerous attempts at creating the sequence, it was finally approved and unveiled as the version you see in 2019. Thomas Aiden James became a member in late June-early July 2019 after a slow beginning to the year, his guest video was actually his first video as a member as he'd already been introduced prior to the making of that video. On August 31st 2019, Benjamin Windibank announced he was leaving the channel due to differences of opinion over a potential late 2019 rebrand. This rebrand was cancelled when Ben left. His final video was the Resolution review he did to start off the year. Meet The Team Current run (Era 2) Current Members Matt Moir '''(2016-) - Matt is that one guy who loves Paul McGann and will punch you in the gut if you say anything bad about the TV Movie he's like a knock off Billy Treacy without Drashig. He also loves the Greatest Show in the Galaxy. He also co-presents the Worst Who and Best Who commentaries. Matt was the member who originally concived the idea for The Whoniversals and co-founded it with Nick Payne, and continues to be the main driving force behind the channel. Whoniversals videos colour: Lavender '''Nick Payne (2016-) - Nick may look nice, he may look happy, but underneath all that happiness is a young man who is truly devoted to Doctor Who, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. "NOW SWEAR!" Nick co-founded the channel with Matt Moir and was originally the leader in Era 1 and in Era 2 from July-August 2016 untill the idea of a leader was dropped. He is also a driving force in keeping the channel alive, noteably during the Era 1-2 absence period. Whoniversals videos colour: Teal Jean-Luc Harry '(2016-) - Jean-Luc was the main driving force for reviving the channel after its hacking and subsequent deletion in Era 1. He also co-presents the Worst Who and Best Who commentaries. Whoniversals videos colour: Diamond '''Thomas Aiden James '(2019-) - Thomas is the newest member who admires Paul McGann and Chistopher Eccleston. A rather close fan of Torchwood, he secretly loves the Slitheen. His favourite episode is Midnight, with The Deadly Assassin being his classic favourite. He presented Pitching Doctor Who during his first couple months as member. Whoniversals videos colour: Scarlett Previous Members 'Oli Everett '(2016-17) - He's got demented eyes, majestic eyebrows and is part of an unearthly religion involving Sylvester McCoy "PRAISE TO SYLVESTER!". Everett left at the end of 2017 with his final video being on that year's New Year's Eve. Whoniversals videos colour: Bronze '''Owain Smith (2016-17) - Just you're everyday cynical, Colin Baker loving, bored and slightly terrified Doctor Who fan. He'll use science against you to win any argument and he'd probably your favourite if he actually uploaded... Smith left at the end of 2017 with his final video being on that year's Christmas Day. Whoniversals videos colour: Amber Tiana Rose (2016-17) - Formerly known as Travis Gregson, you'll probably find Tiana hanging about transitions and going on about his 3 favourite Who stories - The Five Doctors, Robot and Delta And The Bannermen (this was pre-transition). Rose disappeared from the channel after 2017. Whoniversals videos colour: Pine Ben Windibank (2018-19) - Ben's that guy that loves Colin Baker, Ken Dodd, Pip & Jane Baker, the Vervoids as well as Big Finish, Blake's 7, Star Trek, RTD's Steven Moffat, Virgin's RTD and thinks Peter Cushing is amazing as Dr. Who. Windibank departed the channel in September 2019 after creative differences with regards to presentation emerged. Whoniversals videos colour: Beige Other Guest Week-...pretty self explanatory really. Ben and Thomas are the only members to have been promoted from guests to full time members. These videos can be seen as "pilot" videos of their era. Whoniversals videos colour: Grey Orginal run (Era 1) Teal Week: Nick Payne Bronze Week: Oli Everett Scarlet Week: Unmembered (original run cut short before a member was found, Thomas Aiden James took the colour in Era 2) Amber Week: Tommy Sargent '''(who only made one video that lasted 30 seconds long, replaced by Owain Smith Era 2) Lavender Week: '''Matthew Moir Bizarre Week: Anyone (videos colour: Grey) Era 2 of the channel officially began in July 2016. Although it has not stopped or transitioned into a third era, there are parts of Era 2 that are different enough for fit their own sub-eras (e.g Era 2A from July 2016 to December 2017 was the period with the original 5 (later 6) Era 2 members upon the channel's return) Eras Era 1 (January-February 2016): The channel's orignal run of the channel, offically started January 2015 (unofficaly started upon channel conception in September 2015). Featured matt Moir, Nick Payne, Oli Everett and Tommy Sergent until the channel was hacked and deleted after just two cycles in the following month of February. Era 2 (July 2016 onwards): Re-boot era with ne channel, starting in July 2016. 'Era 2A' period saw Matt Moir, Nick Payne, Oli Everett, Jean-Luc Harry and Owain Smith as members. Tiana Rose (then Travis Gregson) joined in November. In 2017, Everett and Smith left and Rose disappeared from the channel. This period lasted from July 2016 to December 2017. The 'Era 2B' period is split into three sub-periods: the 'Era 2B (i)' sub-period saw Ben Windibank joined in January 2018. Another new member originally joined in February and was originally supposed to be making videos in July, but was fired due to be the most likely suspect in deleted former Era 2 videos from 2016-18. Jean-Luc Harry was originally going to leave but returned following the hacking. Before that hacking, Era 2 would have ended here and Era 3 would have began. The 'Era 2B (ii)' sub-period saw Thomas Aiden James introduced in July 2019 and Ben Windibank's departure in that August. The 'Era 2B (iii)' sub-period continues 'Era 2B' following Windibank's departure, but the channel otherwise remains the same. This period as a whole started in January 2018, and remains the current period of Era 2 (currently in the 'Era 2B (iii) sub-period).